wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hive Secrets
HiveWings Description: Red, orange, black, brown, or gold-colored scales; pure HiveWings always have black markings; four thin, bug-like wings; black or warm-colored eyes Abilities: Varies from dragon to dragon; possible abilities include wrist stingers, venom in teeth or claws, paralyzing or foul-smelling toxins, and an acidic spray that is ejected from their tails (NOTE: A HiveWing may have one or two of these abilities, but not all) Location: The Pantalan Hives Queen (Canon): Queen Wasp SilkWings Description: Scales can be nearly any color or shade, and are usually bright and luminescent or reminiscent of butterfly and moth patterns; four butterfly-like wings (after metamorphosis); antennae on head; brightly colored eyes Abilities: Can spin silk out of their wrists upon going through metamorphosis; can detect vibrations with antennae; very rarely a SilkWing can shoot a solid, burning hot silk out of their wrists known as flamesilk Location: The Pantalan Hives Queen (Canon): Queen Wasp LeafWings Description: Wiped out during the tree wars with the HiveWings,but while they were lived,this tribe had Green and brown scales; leaf-shaped wings; webbing that runs along the spine Abilities: Absorb energy from the sun, are accomplished gardeners, and some are rumored to have an unusual control over plants Location: None, formerly lived in the savanna tree canopies of central Pantala Queen (Canon): None; last ruler was Queen Sequoia The End of the tree wars Prophecy At the the end of the treewars, 53 years pass by, Peace will rise, but for that to happen, 4 dragons will change what happens, on the Lost continent, Leaf Hive Silk united, A new hope must rise, or else, peace won't come. Prologue 39 years ago... Isabella stumbled threw the Wasp hive,then flew out towards the temple of clearsight.The librarian did not see her,Isabella was hiding behind a pillar.She snatched the book while the Librarian was off guard ,she had the book of clearsight in her talons.The truth would be told to all,she rushed out of the temple when the Librarian was looking for her after seeing the book was missing.Isabella barely made it out with the book,HiveWing guards were chasing her she lost them at last.She flew across the Savannah,it was peaceful she looked at the trees.There was alot of trees,well in a way there were much more in the poison jungle.She got into the poison jungle trying not to get hurt,she was trying to safely get to her hut.When she found,then she opened the door and put the book on one of her tables.scrolls were laid out on the tables,she went to the hatchery room and saw something off.She was alarmed at the sight that her one of her eggs had lots of injection marks on it,the others had none.She was horrible terrified by the fact that Queen wasp had found her hut on the edge of the poison jungle.She smelt smoke and burning flesh,she looked in the kitchen.A horribly injured Fire silk had burnt Isabella's mate,"NO,THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" she sobbed.There was also a small fire growing in one of the corners,out of the shadows came a mind controlled HiveWing.That explained the sound of a door opening when she checked on her eggs,same thing with the screams of agony.The injection marks on her egg was from the morning most likely when Isabella was picking berries.The HiveWing flung themselves at Isabella pinning her to the ground,as the fire silk flew away to their freedom."I'VE FOUND YOU AT LAST" Queen wasp said threw the HiveWing,the HiveWing was a male.Then they noticed the fire silk had left,"I WILL RETURN TO GET YOU,ISABELLA" Queen wasp shouted threw the HiveWing as they flew off after the fire silk.The fire was growing fast,it was much larger then before,she ran to the hatchery and put on a pouch she made for carrying her eggs in,she put the 3 eggs in the pouch then rushed to her room.She grabbed all her scrolls,and the book of Clearsight,then she ran out the door of the hut.She started it watching burn down,she was lucky to be safe. Part one:Into the jewel Hive Chapter one Volans collected some fresh honey,he put it in jars the with label "honey".He put the Honey jars on 2 of the shelf,he put some Honey drops on 2 other shelves.He put 3 honey jars in the restock shelves,and 3 Honey drop bags as well.He was going to taste test his new creations,sap bars,he unwrapped the bar and took a bite out of it.It had sugar and cinnamon in it as well.Volans loved it,he had a feeling it would be a large hit.He hung up signs that said "Honey and more!' and "All sweets are Fresh." on the counter.He put 9 sap bars stacked on top of each other on the bottom of the Restock shelf.He also put some Sap bars on 2 shelves,he put a sign that said "Sweet,Sweet,Honey" above the entrance to the store.Volans flipped a sign that said closed to open,this was it the first day of his sweet's shop in the glitterbazaar.He went behind the counter and faced the Restock shelf,his eyes looked behind as he called out "Lavender,can you make a sap cake?" then a voiced replied with "Sure thing,Volans!" Volans saw a SilkWing come into the store."Can i shop here?" The SilkWing asked,Volans looked at them then smiled with a reply of "Sure,this store is open for all!" he adjusted his glasses afterwards.The SilkWing just sat at the counter,waiting "Are you the one that ordered the sap cake?" Volans asked.The SilkWing looked nervous at first, "Yes i am,i am getting it for my family!" They replied."That would be 3 scales plz!" Volans said nervously smiling "That is cheap,I'll come back a few times" The SilkWing replied giving Volans 3 scales with a smile.A Purple SilkWing came out carrying the sap cake in a box "Here you go!" They said giving the box to the other SilkWing "Have a great day" The purple SilkWing said "You too!" the other SilkWing replied with."Lavender,i'm going to take a break so the store will be closed" Volans said to the purple SilkWing "Oh...wait we just opened!" Lavender replied."Eh,big deal...i'm still working on my project" Volans said to Lavender.Volans walked over to a area that the customers could not see him and there were no windows.He Picked up a beaker and put crush rosemary,Lavender (The plant of course),and Pear juice.He put the cap on and then waved in around,mixing all those ingredients together.He poured the liquid into a bottle,and flew out of the area.He started flying to his home in the Jewel Hive,when he got there he went to his father "Here!This might help with the hive mind...just guessing and putting stuff together...just not to have hive mind" He said to his father giving him the bottle.His father drank all the Liquid out of the bottle "We will see if this works"His father said with a grin before waving good bye.Volans flew back to Sweet,Sweet,Honey and rested on the couch in the staff area. Chapter 2 Lavender flew over to volans "Do you know the stories about what happens to rebels?" Lavender asked Volans."No ideas about stories...why?" Volans replied."Um...nothing..." Lavender answered,all of a sudden Lavender flew away from him.He marched out of Sweet,Sweet,Honey and flew to the center of glitterbazaar,he cornered a SilkWing with all the other HiveWings."You thought you could get away from me,huh?well that was WRONG you should know better,SilkWing!" he said in sync with the other HiveWings as Queen wasp spoke threw their mouths.The SilkWing was gold with scales of purple trimming around their wings.The SilkWings eyes were full of terror "Pl-please....sp-spare me...i don't want to go to p-prison..." The SilkWing shuddered.everyone but,2 HiveWings were still in the HiveMind,they grabbed the SilkWing and dragged them away with no mercy.Lavender ran towards Volans,she hugged him crying."Are you ok?if so DON'T SCARE ME AGAIN!" she told Volans,her wings shuddered.Volans could tell she was scared "I'm fine...I'm fine...jeez....it's just Hivemind it is normal" he replied hugging her back.Lavender looked Volans in the eyes directly "just...try not to..." she said in a soft tone,her eyes still watering "I can't help it...it rarely happens....don't worry...." he tried to reassured her.She blinked at him as she wiped the tears away trying not to make a scene,the walked off to buy more ingredients.everything was back to normal,HiveWings chattering,SilkWings following some of the HiveWings.Volans stopped by a glasses store and traded out his old rusting glasses for a pair of new golden ones.His ears perked when he heard yelling ''What the?''he blinked.Hive Secrets Hive Secrets Hive Secrets Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Hive Secrets